Eyes Wide Shut
by sellthelie
Summary: It's not always the ones you expect Pansy. Pansy & Theodore.


**Eyes Wide Shut**

"I can't believe how naive and childish you are behaving Pansy," he said angrily beside her. "You are just as bad as every other girl in this house, and all the others. Fawning over him, what makes him so bloody special?"

Pansy sighed, and looked from Draco to the boy sitting next to her. "I'm not _fawning_, I don't think I have to go into details as to why he's special do I? Besides I have an edge over them all don't I? It's all but set in stone that Draco and I will be together."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Theodore said quietly. "I really don't see it, all I see is a pampered little boy who has had everything handed to him on a silver platter. He's never had to work for everything in his entire life."

"He works for things," she defended. "And what do you mean when you say 'I wouldn't be so sure of that'? What have you heard?"

"I've seen things, I'm surprised you haven't actually. And the only thing I've seen Draco work for is to beat Potter at Quidditch, and he doesn't do that too well now does he."

"It's not his fault that Potter cheats!"

"He doesn't cheat," he said packing his books into his bag. "I'll see you in the morning."

Pansy watched him walk towards the door to the boys dorm, "Theo, what do you see?" She called out.

He just shook his head, and went through the door.

"Bugger," she said softly, turning back and seeing Draco flirt and joke with the younger girls. He _was_ wrong. Draco and her were meant to be. Pansy would set it in stone herself if she had to. 

-

"Someone really has to let the Mudblood of her bloody high horse," she spat.

Pansy had got caught in the crowd, and was unable to get close enough to hear what was being said. All she could gather was that Draco and the mudblood had been interrupted in the middle of a blazing argument. She was dying to know what it was about, all in good time though.

"Careful Pansy, that kind of talk will get you into trouble these days," Theodore said coming up next to her.

She just tutted, "do you know what's happening?"

"Nope, I was just coming from the library, got caught in the rush to witness the blue between the Head students."

"Bloody Granger," she cursed. "It would be all her fault I'd wager. She just has to stick her nose in where it is not wanted."

"It's not exactly unwanted Pansy," he said.

"You know Theodore Nott," she said turning to him, hands on her hips. "I've just about had enough of all your stupid comments. Now you are going to tell me what the hell you know, and you had better tell me soon."

He looked at the altercation in front of them, "fine. Meet me here after curfew, I imagine you can sneak out."

"Of course," she said. "I'll see you tonight then," Pansy left them then. Deciding to head back to the common room to be there when Draco got back. 

-

She stood in the shadows waiting, it had been easy to sneak out. No one particularly cared either way, and she was a Prefect, so they didn't stop her. Pansy was just careful not to be spotted by a Professor. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back further.

"Damn it Theo!" She snarled in a hoarse whisper, "was that really necessary?"

"Quiet," he whispered urgently. "If you want to know, you'd better keep it down. It won't happen if there is any noise at all, they don't make those kind of mistakes."

"Know what? This better not be some ploy or prank."

"It's not, they'll be coming soon. It's like clockwork, and always this corridor. The most private one in the school."

"Who?" She asked, and then she heard them, footsteps and quiet voices. Pansy stuck her head out a little, and then promptly pulled it back when she saw them. Draco and the Mudblood, patrolling.

She strained her ears, trying to pick up what they were saying.

_It was quite a show._

I do my best.

Her eyes widened as she watched, Draco pulled her over to him. Whispered something that made her laugh softly, and then kiss him. Kiss _Draco_, her Draco. He didn't stop her, he let her, and then didn't object as she took his hand, and lead him down the corridor.

She slumped back as they disappeared, she felt Theo moving over to her. "I didn't want to tell you Pansy, but I care about you too much to let you keep carrying on thinking Draco and you were a sure thing."

"He's supposed to be with me," she said quietly. "He _will_ be with me, this is just a passing fancy. The one thing that'll piss off Daddy the most."

"I don't call six months a passing fancy, and Mr Malfoy knows."

"He knows? Why hasn't he been here then, raising all kinds of objections?"

"You know Mr Malfoy, always an opportunist. He knows he has to be seen on the winning side now, what better than your own son and the muggleborn."

"It doesn't make any sense," she said shaking her head. "It was going to be me, it's supposed to be me."

"It's not always the ones you expect Pansy." 

-

Complete. (Really.)


End file.
